Romance and humor oh my!
by kenji inaku
Summary: ash may and max meet a legendary trainer and he decides to join them ash X misty may X Oc
1. Chapter 1 the legendary trainer

CH.1 the legendary trainer (just to let you know this is a pokemon emerald storyline with a mix of original pokemon plus a OC) (also this is my first pokemon story so go easy on me!) (also i cant spell very well so dotn need any reviews on that)

Thats it grovyle now finish it off with a leaf blade, the grovyle jumped forward and hit the nosepass dead on,nosepass is unable to battle ash is the winner!.Yeah we did it ash said with pride admiring his new badge and tm,that was a great battle ash max and may said.thanks i...Is this the gym roxanne holds,yes are you a challenger? roxanne asked curiously, yes i am, a kid with brown hair emerald eyes a white hat(exactly like ash's only white) faded jean and a snow white shirt said while a rather fearsome looking sceptile nodded along with him.Okay then prepare for battle go geo...wait a minute the kid said lets have some fun roxanne release all of your pokemon and lets see how they fair with my old pal thorn here.The sceptile leaped infront of roxanne,um okay then geodude,geodude and nosepass come on out

What! he has a death wish ash,may and max said surprised,ok sceptile sunny day, the battle became sunny okay geodude rock smash, nosepass rock tomb,geodude tackle!.Thorn! solarbeam,leaf blade,double kick the kid said while pointing in different directions.Thorn the sceptile jumped away from the rocktomb and blasted a solar beam to a geodude twisted in midair and launched down with a leaf blade to the other geodude creating a cloud of dust then bolting from it in seconds and kicked the nosepass twice allowing it to fly across the gym randomly breaking things in its flight path until it finally left a 4 ft crater in the wall

No way...may and roxanne said simultainously,thorn then yawned and walked over to its trainer after a quick look at may and ash,well that was boring wasn't it thorn the sceptile agreed with a nod. Hey roxanne if you done gaping can i have my badge now?

(10 minutes later)

Hey whats your name kid? ash said,hm.. oh its kris and may i ask who this beutiful young lady is,may blushed and said told him her name after max introduced hismelf and teased her.Hey your really strong would you mind giving me a battle, ok.. i guess but you better warn your pokemon of any terrifying battles because you'll be in for plenty.No need ill beat you without a sweat! ash said confidently

Go on thorn,come on out grovyle,the battle contetsants: kris and ash, pokemon:sceptile and grovyle begin! max said with a wave of the flag grovyle use bullet seed!.Kris made no command but the sceptile acted has soon has the seeds came close,the sceptile punched the seeds so hard that it stopped and reversed so fast that it hit the grovyle and knocked it out. Return grovyle! you did great, man kris your strong may,ash and max praised. man how long have your been a pokemon trainer? ash said curiously, hm... only a couple of years and you know what the funny thing was?

What? they all said, i didn't go to a proffesor and i didn't even catch a pokemon,sceptile here just strolled into my village and just well befriended me and its sorta like your pikachu ash it wont go into a pokeball.And from where i come from im the pokemon master,WHAT? ash,may and max said simultainously.Before kris could say anything a delcatty released itself and rushed towards may rubbing itself against her purring loudly.Wow iv'e never seen delcatty take to someone like that most of the time it thinks its so royal that it thinks that some pokemon dont even deserve to battle it.Once again interupted an espeon released itself and looked closly at may with the ruby on its head glowing brightly apparently giving its owner a pychic image.

Kris suddenly blushed so many bright reds that he almost passed out and screamed JEESE ESPEON YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR!.The espeon did something that could only be passed by has a chuckle and walked torwards may giving may a mental image and judging by the blushing and fainting the same one.Now a hilarious sight was being unfolded seeing kris trying to get the frisky espeon in the pokeball.

(after many humor filled moments)

s-sorry e-espeon (more pants) is a HUGE pervert,ash and max raised there eybrows giving him questioning looks,oh god i didn't just say that..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well thats the first chapter please R&R

oh yes i forgot the disclaimer

i do not own pokemon!


	2. big things come in small packages

Ch.2 Big things come in small packages (im also extremely sorry for not updating sooner!)

May awoke dazed for a moment before smelling something beautiful,intoxicating an aroma that was just irresistable which could only mean one thing...brock was cooking. She pushed herself up and blindly lunged towards the smell and cupping a bowl and licking its contents ferverently. realizing something wrong she opened her eyes and was absolutley terrified at what she saw the "bowl" was kris's head and the "contents" was his face and mouth stopping herself from currently licking his lower lip and fainted on the spot. Everyone looked up from there noodles and looked at them,(A/N let me list there looks where you can much more easily

see it in your minds.)

Brock:a look of pure envy

ash:curious and questioning

max:pure disgust

espeon and delcatty:eager to play match maker

everyone else's pokemon:much less eager

He-he...ummm it wasn't my fault?, kris said rather idiotic then edged away while they ate there meals but putting may in his sleeping bag before disappearing. After deciding he was a safe distance away he reached into a belt pocket(yes he wears more then one) and pulled out a master ball and flung it into the air. In burst of light a magnificent bird gracefully assaulted the ground happy to be free of its confinds, it was the legendary bird Ho-Ho,it loooked at kris and conversed with him in thought-speak( just pretend legendaries can do that). Then kneeling down while kris climbed aboard the glowing,red,warm feathers and ho-ho took off in a slow relaxing flight taking off towards one of the most relaxing cities on the planet

ceruelian city,

The legendary bird landed with a soft thud and woke it's trainer, kris look up groggily and waited for his eyes to focus and when he could think straight he called back ho-ho and wandered through the streets looking for his destination. And eventually finding it, "boy oh boy do i have a surprise for ash" he thought eagerly as he walked the the doors of the ceruelian gym. But only to be greeted by a severly pissed gyarados, eh..eh..hello? the gyarados began the fatal sighns of a hyper-beam. Kris sent out a pichu then out of the blue misty pops up from the shadows to hug the adorable pichu. But realizes the gyarados and jumps back,PICHU, THUNDER ,NOW!!!. Kris yelled and suddenly the entire gym was filled with a deafening roar as the electricty ripped through concrete and well...pretty much everything else.

when the noise died down the gym was torn to pieces and the gyrados was in the still electrical water twitching from time to time. Oops... i can pay for that kris said reaching for his wallet but feeling nothing he stared stupidly at misty and just groaned loudly.

(meanwhile at the poke-mart)

the strangest sight was occuring, i mean how many time to see a sceptile with a far-overly-stuffed-to-the-brink wallet going to a counter,buying food and stuffing its face and when the clerk looked at the I.D. Kris huh..well i fell sorry for em' for losing all this money...oh well it's great for buisness

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sorry for it being so short in such long time i truly am but i never seem to have any time on my hands please R&R

and remember i really, truly am SORRY!!!


End file.
